Relax Ch2
by DWireRaisin
Summary: Ava and Peter after hours at the shield helicarrier. Continues where WhatDoYaWantFromMe's Relax left off. This Is smut and if not your thing then don't read. Ava/Peter


**Well hello everybody. Sorry to keep you guys waiting on this story for so long but I really wanted to get this right considering it was to finish another author's work. If you have not read the first chapter i recommend you do.**

**Also a warning for anyone who doesn't know, ****THIS IS SMUT****. If you don't like this type of story don't read it. This is my first endeavor into this genre and most likely will be my last… who knows. I dedicate this story to author WhatDoYaWantFromMe and hope this story lived up to your expectations. **

**It may be different than you are expecting but I really can't see Ava doing anything like this unless she was in a hundred percent control. Also Ava's clothing not a personal preference. Just what i'd imagine a female super hero would wear to hide underwear lines in a skin tight suit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man or Relax **

Relax chapter 2

"Peter? What's that…?"

Ava felt something thick and hard and she wondered briefly if she had fallen asleep on top of the television remote. Those illusions where shattered when she shifted her weight and bumped the remote with her arm and sent it clattering to the floor.

_If that's the remote then what am I lying on?_

She felt warmth from it as it nudged into her stomach.

"_No"_

She looked around. She was laying on Peter nothing between them. The information slowly transferred through her groggy mind.

"_NO WAY."_

She felt it nudge underneath her slightly as if it was trying to confirm her thoughts.

Peter couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. He watched as her face slowly shifted from confusion to realization. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth was agape as she let out a scream.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL!" Ava quickly leapt off of Peter and jumped back till she hit the wall. This could not be happening right now. "Seriously Parker," Ava yelled from across the room.

"I'm sorry it was just an accident. It's not like I can control it," Peter said standing up and moving towards her but stopped when he realized the exact state he was still in not to mention the fact that his erection was painfully bulging against his boxer's

"No no no just stay over there. And just put that thing away already," She yelled as she fought to overt her gaze from Peter's arousal. "Oh my god. Forget this," Ava yelled rushing out of the room.

"Great try to bound with a teammate and I go and screw it up," Peter said as he face palmed. "This is all, your fault," He yelled down at his crouch.

Peter slipped on his costume trying desperately to find a way to hide his arousal but gave up as there are no real ways to hide it in a skin tight suit.

**I swear the next suit I make will be baggier.**

…

Even hours after her encounter with Peter it was all she could think about. She

She worked herself slowly rubbing her thumb against the small nub of her clit as she dipped her fingers farther inside. She felt her face heat up with embarrassment as she thought of Peter's hands all over her. She felt it building inside her as she increased in pace and let out soft grunts. She was close but without warning it stopped. It stayed where it was not getting any further. She felt like she was fighting a never ending battle with herself that she was losing and it pissed her off.

She continued that way for ten minutes coming close but not reaching her climax when finally she threw her hands up in defeat.

_This all has to be some kind of joke. The one time I have something real, something tangible actually happens to me and I can't even get off._

She had never had this problem before.

Unknown to her team, Ava relieved herself frequently. She considered her body a tool. A tool that needed to be fine-tuned, through training, exercise and a proper diet but included in this was satisfying her sexual appetite. Yes she did get horny. Any girl would while they were going through puberty not to mention the fact that the field she worked in had some of the most attractive and physically fit men on the planet. They even had their own calendar.

**Marvel Men's Calendar $19.99 only sold at S.H.I.E.L.D authorized retailers.**

She needed satisfaction, not just sexual but romantic as well and she found novels she could read that covered both territories. She moved from her bed and reached her hand deep into the space beneath it. She seized a small metallic case. This particular case was where she kept her private collection the novels that she owned that were so explicit that if anyone from her team found she would die of embarrassment or most likely kill them.

She thumbed in the key and slowly opened the metallic case and eyed her collection. She pulled out her favorite Adult novels, hopping that the added imagery would help.

She thumbed to her favorite page and continued where she left off and continued stroking like that for ten minutes not making any progress in her current situation.

"DAMIT," she yelled chucking the book across the room. Nothing was working she couldn't get off and she couldn't relax. She still felt it this yearning in her body that was so much stronger than anything she'd ever felt before and the worst part was that she could not satisfy it.

"This is all Stupid Parker's fault," she told herself as she slipped on her costume. "Time to make him pay for it."

…

Peter was in pain every step sending a small jolt through his body.

"**Seriously you don't have sex and how does life reward you? A PAIN THAT WON'T GO AWAY UNTIL YOU DO!"**

Peter peeled off his costume, throwing it to the side as he rolled into bed and tried desperately not to move. "This sucks," he told himself as he remembered briefly the warmth of Ava's body and the way it felt to have her chest pressed up against his stomach.

He looked down towards the bulging tent that had appeared in his sheets.

"I hate you," he said a eying the large bulge. He felt the urge to touch it. He tried to banish the thoughts of Ava's body that danced through his and came through in an almost perfect resolution but was met with defeat.

"It's not like she is around," he told himself as he reached down beneath the covers but was met with a surprise as a loud "THWIP" echoed through the air. His hand smashed back against his headboard. He into the darkness and all he saw was the dark yellow eyes glowing at him. "Ava," he yelped throwing up his other hand as the same "THWIP" sound echoed through the air and sent his hand colliding with the wall.

He tried to move but was afraid that the sound of him breaking the headboard would alert his aunt May downstairs.

He watched as a figure slowly made its way out of the shadows, strutting slowly towards him. Ava held his webshooter in her hand her mask eyes contorted in such a way that he knew she was glaring at him. "Oh Shit," he said but another press of the button shot a glob of webbing at his mouth preventing him from screaming.

She slowly moved towards him dropping the Webshooter to the floor. "Were you going to touch yourself while thinking of me, Parker," she asked as she pulled her mask from her face and dropping it to the floor. "I'm going to have to punish you now."

Peter squirmed against his bounds terrified of what might come next.

Ava threw the blanket off of him slipping her hands in to the waist band of his boxers as she slowly pulled them down till his cock sprung from its confines. She marveled at the length. She had seen pictures before but the real life thing was different. Peter's was bigger and thicker than the one she had seen and wondered briefly how something so large could fit inside her. She took in a small whiff taking in the musky scent.

Peter was panicking unsure of what Ava was going to do and the choices frightened him.

**Question: What horrible punishment will Ava Do to You?**

**A. Castration by claws**

**B. Removal of entire unit **

**C. Something too horrible for you to imagine**

"**Wow that last one really scares the crap out of me."**

Peter stiffened as he felt Ava's tongue give a soft experimental lick. She licked again this time running the entire length and rounding the tip taking in the taste. She felt Peter squirm and continued her experimentation. She gave him a few strokes watching him squirm and took an odd sense of accomplishment as she knew she was the cause. She smirked growing bolder as she leaned down and placed the tip in between her lips and sucked in.

Peter didn't know what to think right now, being too wrapped up and lost in the sensations he was feeling. He fought desperately to suppress the urge to take hold of her and counted the minutes in his head until his webbing would breakdown to the point he could break out his confines without alerting anyone.

Ava slowly took in more of Peter's length surprised when she couldn't fit it all in her mouth. She relaxed her throat leaning forward and tried to force more and found herself gagging and removed his entire member from her mouth.

_Ok that was a stupid idea. I could try the other thing though._

Ava looked down at her chest and knew she could easily make this work. She sat up her legs folded under her on the edge of Peter's bed. She watched as Pete's eyes looked at her questioningly but grew wide as she grabbed her costume by the neck and began to stretch it out past her shoulders and slowly began sliding it further down.

Peter watched as White Tiger began to strip leaving her in only a black sports bra and a black lacey thong. Peter was dumbfounded as he gazed at Ava's toned and sleek body and knew he would be drooling right now if there wasn't webbing all over his mouth.

Ava took a kind of enjoyment at the way Peter was looking at her. She could see the desire in his eyes, sense the lust in his body, and even smell the intoxicating pheromones his body was producing. Ava pulled the sports bra off of her letting her breast bounce free and took pleasure in the sensation of the cold night air on her body.

She then leaned forward working her way back up to Peter's crouch and sandwiched his cock between her bosoms. She slowly brought them up and down working him over and over again as she wondered if this really felt that good. It was confirmed as peter began bucking his hips in a desperate attempt to get off. Ava took what few inches remained of his cock and placed them in her mouth while she continued to give him a boob job and was met with shock as large wads of cum shot out of his Dick and filled her mouth.

She tried to swallow it but there was so much and took multiple attempts. She felt it slowly running down her throat and just wanted the taste gone. She scanned the room and eyed an already open soda can. She chugged it down washing away the taste of Peter's seed.

She crumpled the can throwing it behind her not caring where it landed as she looked back towards her play thing and the almost euphoric look he had in his eyes. "Oh no slacking yet Parker," she said dropping her panties to the floor. "We are nowhere near done."

Ava knew there was no going back as she got on all fours at the edge of his bed and crawled up his chest her eyes refusing to meet his as she steadied herself over him.

_This is it._

She slowly lowered herself on him as she fought to ignore the pain. She lowered her self completely taking him to the hilt gritting her teeth as she stretched to accommodate his growth.

_Ok… maybe I should have taken my time._

Peter couldn't fathom what was happening right now. He groaned into the adhesive binding his mouth as he felt Ava's warmth around him. It took his entire will power not to move as Ava held still her hair hanging on either side of her face like a silk curtain.

The pain subsided as she slowly began grinding her body up against him. She felt it growing again, inside of her as her breathing picked up. She fought to suppress soft groans as she began to lose herself in the moment.

"Oh Peter," she moaned as she brought her fingers to his chest raking them roughly against his chest as she felt herself getting closer than she had been all night. She buried her face in the crook of his neck biting down as she suppressed the climax that rocketed through her body.

Peter felt Ava clamp down around his member pushing him to the edge as he released multiple shots of hot cum inside her.

Ava could feel the strange sensation of warmth inside her, ignoring it as she felt her muscles relax completely. She leaned down towards him resting her face on his chest as her breathing steadied and a warm drop of sweat left her brow.

"Peter! I'm heading to my cooking class! Do you want me to bring you something home for dinner?"

Peter and Ava's eyes grew wide. Ava brought a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quite as she slowly pulled the webbing from his mouth.

"I'm good aunt May. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Ok Peter."

They both stayed there frozen, listening to the sound of footsteps and then the door shutting. They remained that way till they heard the car start up, pull out of the driveway, and take off down the road.

Ava' felt Peter's cock nudge slightly inside her. "Wow energetic guy you have down here," she said with a small smile.

"It's kind of a curse," Peter said eying the Ava's chest that was currently just in front of his face.

"Ava licked her lips and leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I think it's a blessing. Now, can I untie you or are you going to struggle."

Peter responded with a small nod unable to force a single syllable.

"**Serious though to all of you out there if Ava Ayala, the "White Tiger" showed up in your room naked asking to go a round or two, you know, you would say yes." He looked back at the perfectly toned physic and the beautiful dark caramel skin. "Even some of you girls would. Don't deny it." **

"Good," Ava said shredding the webbing off his hands and leaning in, her lips mashing against Peter's as she pushed her tongue past his lips, demanding entrance.

Peter felt Ava's tongue push past his lips and probe his mouth with a savage curiosity. He returned the favor swirling his tongue around hers as he began to push himself up against her.

She moaned slightly withdrawing her tongue as she began to quicken the grinding motion. Her teeth playfully pulling at his bottom lip.

Peter run his hand up her thighs making his way slowly to her waist, then rolled around cupping her firm ass as he met each of her thrust grinding against her and pushing himself farther inside her.

She let out another loud moan no longer fighting to suppress her yells. "Oh god Peter yes," she screamed arching her back slightly as she pulled him towards her chest so that they were both sitting.

Peter brought one hand up cupping Ava's chest as he brought her nipple to her mouth suckling her breast.

"AHHHH! Yes just like that," she yelled running her fingers through his hair as she pulled him closer to her chest. The other hand raked his back digging harshly into his skin leaving a small streak of crimson as Peter let out a loud groan as he nipped slightly at her dark nipple.

He pushed her to the side rolling on top of her continuing the piston like motion as Ava wrapped her strong long legs across his back, forcing him deeper inside her.

"Harder Parker! Harder," She commanded raking her hand across his shoulder.

He obeyed picking up pace, wet smack's echoing through the room over shadowed by their collective groans.

Ava's voice hitched as she came, her warm folds seizing around his member making Peter convulse.

"Fuck," peter groaned letting the weight of his body lie completely against her no longer wanting to move a muscle. He ignored his bodies protest as he rolled off of her and on to his back. He slowly steadied his breathing till he felt a warm hand begin playing with him in an attempt to excite him.

"Oh we're not done Mr. Parker," Ava said stroking his cock. "We're just getting started."

Peter gulped slightly

_Oh God!_

Ava continued for almost an hour, pushing Peter's super human stamina to its limits till he finally satisfied her desires leaving them both sweaty, worn out, and tired. Ava rested her head on Peter's chest closing her eyes.

Peter listened as soft purring resonated from Ava's chest as slowly drifted to sleep.

…

Peter eyes snapped open as sunlight blazed through a small gap in his blinds in a seemingly purposeful attempt to prevent him from sleeping. Peter rolled over, letting out a deep groan as he moved.

_What a vivid dream._

Peter moved from the bed massaging deeply into the muscles in his shoulders. He walked to the bathroom

_I didn't think I'd be this sore after fighting those doombots._

He looked in shock at the small scratch marks on his chest. He turned around using the mirrors reflection to eye the matching set on his back.

_It wasn't a dream?_

…

The next few days passed normally for him even when he tried to talk to her about what happened. She brushed him off or made fun of him, shooting him odd looks as he vaguely tried to talk about the events that he was sure had happened between them.

He eventually gave up acknowledging what had happened as a dream or some kind of hallucination.

_There's no way she would have done that with me._

…

It was three weeks later after Taskmaster infiltrated the school that Ava finally talked to him. They were out at the front of the school. Coulson was dealing with agents leaving the two standing there alone.

"Peter," she said something unknown growing in her eyes. "I need your help to… Relax."

Peter stared at her frozen convinced he must have been dreaming. "Sure," he said unsure of what to say.

Her face streaked crimson. "Good. I'll see you at your place then." She ran off leaving him standing outside the school baffled.

"**I guess I got a job to do guy's see you next time."**

…**..**

**Ok so sorry for the wait guys. Although I think waiting a month or two after waiting two years isn't too bad. This will be my only and last smut I ever write… well… maybe. I hope you all enjoyed this story and that it lived up to what WhatDoYaWantFromMe had started two years ago.**

**D Wire**


End file.
